Never Alone
by xX-girl with broken wings-Xx
Summary: Hermione and Draco are the Head Girl and Boy of Hogwarts. They have hated each other for years. Will they ever confront their feelings for each other? And can they forget everything that divides them and love each other? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and BarlowGirl owns Never Alone, but I, however, own the story. So ha!

(A/N: to reviewers: I will try to make the chapters longer. Also, I dedicate this story to my friend Kelly! Also, I've decided to pretend that DRACO IS NOT A DEATH EATER (or a death eater-in training) He switched sides.)

Never Alone

_I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no.  
I needed you today  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said you'd be there  
And though I haven't seen you  
Are you still there?  
_

_  
I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone  
_

_  
And though I cannot see you  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life.  
We cannot separate  
'Cause you're part of me.  
And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen. _

_  
I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know_

* * *

Hermione stood at the window of the kitchen at the Weasley's house. She was there for the summer vacation. Her dirty blond hair streamed out behind her in the wind of the coming storm. Her brown eyes were big and beautiful, but there was a sadness to them as well. A hidden sadness. Ever since, in the sixth year, Ron Weasley had dated her, then dumped her, something was broken inside. Something that hadn't been fixed yet. She, Ron, and Harry, though they were still friends, albeit good ones, didn't have what they used to have. Hermione, though she would not admit it to anyone, was still crushing over Ron.

She was surprised to see and owl come flying in through the window, and when she bent down to untie the letter from the bird's leg she was doubly surprised that the letter had her name written on it in curly, script writing.

Hermione cautiously ripped open the envelope. She pulled the letter out of the envelope and opened it.

It was addressed to Hermione Granger and it was from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been made Head Girl of Hogwarts._

Hermione grinned with pleasure.

_The Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy. _

_Being Head Girl is an enormous responsibility, as you know…_

There was more, but Hermione didn't see it. The letter fluttered to the ground from her grip. She felt faint, and sat down hard on the kitchen floor. Then she fainted, darkness swirling around her.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley's worried voice brought Hermione from her faint. She opened her eyes to see the whole Weasley family and Harry standing around her, looking anxious. Harry helped her into a chair.

"What's wrong?" asked Fred.

"I was made Head Girl," she told them weakly.

"That's great, Hermione!" said Mrs. Weasley proudly.

"And Malfoy is Head Boy," Hermione added.

They stared at her.

"Why would Dumbledore make Malfoy Head Boy? He's not that-" began Ron.

"Ron." Said Hermione wearily. "Just because Malfoy's a total prat doesn't excuse the fact, that even if you don't want to admit it, Malfoy is smart."

"Well. Life is really going to be hell for you this year, isn't it?" Harry said sympathetically.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach.

* * *

Hermione dragged her bags along the corridor inside the Hogwarts Express. She had already said goodbye to Ron and Harry, with promises that she would come visit. But for now, she had to go to the Head Boy's and Head Girl's compartment.

She peeked inside. No Malfoy yet. Thank God.

Hermione dumped all of her stuff on the floor and marveled at the compartment. It was large and spacious, bigger than the regular ones. The two benches sitting opposite each other were plush and red.

Then she pulled out a book and began to read. Hermione's motto. When in doubt, read.

She became immersed in her book quickly enough, and didn't look up from it when the door to the compartment opened and Draco Malfoy stepped inside.

His blond hair fell sloppily into his face as he dragged all of his baggage inside.

"Hello, mudblood," he drawled.

"I've always wondered what you hoped to accomplish by calling me a mudblood," Hermione mused without looking up from her book.

"Well," said Malfoy sarcastically, "I can tell this is going to be a great year."

_And for the first time_, thought Hermione jadedly, _we actually agree on something_.

* * *

After the feast, and after McGonagall, the new headmistress since Dumbledore died, had made a speech and all, the students had two hours to get settled into their dorms.

Hermione started heading upstairs to the Griffindor dormitories and then caught herself. The Head Boy and Head Girl shared a dorm elsewhere. But where?

And suddenly, McGonagall, with Malfoy at her heels, appeared.

"Hello, Hermione. Hello, Draco." She greeted them. "Please follow me to your dormitory." She swept off down the hall, leaving Hermione and Malfoy to catch up.

The Head Boy and Head Girl's dormitory was lovely. The mahogany wood floors were polished brightly. Their two bedrooms, the bathroom, and their joint common room were luxurious and spacious, decked out with nice furniture.

Hermione looked at Malfoy, whose nose was slightly raised as he looked over the rooms. He did not look impressed. Well, he was probably used to having a big house and nice things, she conceded.

"I get that one," said Malfoy, referring to the bedroom closer to the bathroom.

She shrugged. "Whatever."

She went into the other bedroom, and lay her things down on the floor next to the plum colored four-poster bed. She unpacked all of her clothes, putting them neatly into the empty dresser opposite from the bed. Hermione looked up at the mirror that sat on top of the dresser.

The truth was that Hermione Granger was not a child anymore. She had grown up, not that anyone had noticed. Her hair had lost its bushiness. Her eyes were beautiful pools of brown. Her lips were full and round. She was striking. Not that anyone had noticed. Or so she thought.

* * *

Later that day, Ron, and Harry stopped by to see how she was doing. They were laughing and chatting together, sitting on the couch when Malfoy walked in.

"Hello, Malfoy," said Ron lightly.

"Well, if it isn't Weasel King, and Potty Boy," he sneered.

Ron flushed, and Harry ignored him.

"Malfoy," said Hermione, her voice ice. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" And with that she dragged him off into her room.

"Get your hands off me," he growled; she had been towing him by his arm.

"Listen to me: Those are my friends. Do not insult them. I am civil enough to your friends, I expect you to be the same to mine," Hermione told him furiously.

Malfoy raised his eyebrow. "Fine," he answered. "Civil." He walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione sighed, and returned to her friends.

"Sorry," she said. "Draco's you know… not very social," she fibbed. _Hell_, she thought to herself. _When did I start calling him Draco?_

_Review! See the little square purple button? Now click it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and BarlowGirl owns Never Alone, but I, however, own the story. So ha!

Never Alone

_A week had passed since the beginning of the school year. Hermione and Draco were relatively used to their duties as Head Girl and Head Boy. They fell into a pattern. Malfoy treated Hermione like a servant, and she retaliated by completely ignoring him except when necessary._

* * *

They sat on the couch after classes were over after school, working on their never-ending piles of homework.

"Mudblood," said Malfoy.

"Stop calling me that," replied Hermione tiredly, twiddling her quill between her fingers.. "Stop treating me like your servant. I'm your EQUAL."

"No, we're not," he insisted callously. He stood up to his full height and towered over her. "I'm a pureblood, and you're-"

"Who gives a damn?" Hermione exploded, standing up to face him. "It doesn't matter! Blood does not matter! Look at your family," she said with disgust. "It doesn't matter that they're all purebloods, does it? They're a bunch of pricks. Snivelling, whiny, violent pricks!"

Draco slapped her hard across the face, his single ring drawing blood on her cheek.

She turned white under her tan.

"And that's for disgracing the Malfoy name," he said in quiet fury. He stalked off, presumably into his room, leaving Hermione standing in the middle of their common room.

She held her hand to her cheek as a single tear ran down her face. She tried to think of a time where Malfoy had ever hit her. In the third year, she had slugged him, but no, this was the first time he had ever physically laid a hand on her.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door.

In seconds, McGonagall, now the headmistress, opened it.

"Miss Granger," she said sternly, by way of hello.

"I won't take but a minute of your time," Hermione said quickly, stepping inside the office. "I just had a question."

"Sit down," said McGonagall said as she herself sat at her desk. Hermione took a seat in a straight-backed wooden chair opposite from McGonagall.

"I was wondering…" began Hermione awkwardly.

"I don't have all day, Miss Granger," McGonagall said sharply, eyeing the clock on the wall.

"Is there any way to resign as Head Girl?" she blurted out.

"Do you want to resign?" asked McGonagall, raising her eyebrows.

"Well no… um… maybe… yes. Yes, I do," Hermione stammered.

"Any particular reason?" McGonagall asked.

"Malfoy and I… we don't really like…"

"You and Mister Malfoy are having problems, you mean," McGonagall noted.

"Something like that."

"And you wish to resign?"

"Yes," said Hermione, relieved.

"You wish to resign?" McGonagall said again. Hermione nodded.

"You are a Griffindor, Miss Granger. Griffindors do NOT give up, which is what you're doing. You want to resign? I can't let you. You are a capable person, and best fitted to this position. I don't care if you and Mister Malfoy do not enjoy each others company; you will endure it because you have to. Is that clear? You will be glad later that I did not let you resign, I assure you," McGonagall said coldly.

"Have a nice day, Miss Granger," she finished in her sharp voice, ushering Hermione out the door.

* * *

"He's such a bloody bastard," Hermione told Harry.

He nodded sympathetically.

He and Hermione were in the library together. Ron was not with them.

"You know," she said, "He hit me today. I was telling him not to call me a mudblood, and then I told him his family was a bunch of pricks, which they are, and he slapped me."

"He slapped you?" Harry said angrily.

"For 'disgracing the Malfoy name' or something." Hermione made a face.

"Don't worry Hermione, it'll get better," Harry told her.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

She hadn't told him about her meeting with McGonagall. It was embarrassing.

"I have to go," said Harry. "I promised Ron I'd do homework with him." He patted her shoulder and left.

She watched him go. Harry had always been so great to her. When Ron dumped her, he was there. When her muggle parents had died, he was there. He was always there for her. They had no romantic interests in each other, despite what some people thought. Harry had Ginny. Hermione had nobody. They were just friends.

_

* * *

And though I cannot see you  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life.  
We cannot separate  
'Cause you're part of me.  
And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen._

* * *

"You have a crush on Potter," said Malfoy's voice. Hermione whirled around, startled.

Malfoy stood behind her.

"I do not."

"You do," said Malfoy with a laugh.

"I don't. And even if I did, it's none of your damn business. So piss off, Malfoy." She dropped her books into her bag, swung her bag onto her shoulder, and walked away.

_She's right. Why do I care? I don't. I hate Granger. I just slapped her,_ thought Malfoy.

"Wait!" he called to her suddenly.

Hermione stopped. "What?"

"I'm ... I'm sorry for hitting you. I was being an ass. I'm sorry." He walked away quickly before she had time to answer.

_Review! See the little square purple button? Now click it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A/N Thanks to all my WONDERFUL reviewers. I just want to say that the song is Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne (I do NOT own it), and I thought it was very appropriate here, But on with the story! Oh yeah, and the damn lines aren't working, so I'll put a dash thingy instead, just so you know.)

"_Hermione, I don't think we should-I think we should… I think we should break up," said Ron hurriedly._

_Hermione gasped. "What?" she said with surprise._

"_Ron- I thought you loved me! You said you loved me!" she said accusingly, starting to sob._

_Ron looked at her pleadingly. "I do, it's just… I don't think I'm ready for the commitment, Hermione. I'm sorry." _

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

_He walked away, leaving Hermione kneeling on the cold stone floor, alone. Her eyes grew swollen and red, her makeup smudged where she had held her face in despair. And her heart fell to pieces, pieces that she was never able to pick up._

Why should I care?  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

_Images of Ron swirled in her head. Their first kiss; the feeling of true love; Ron encircled in her arms; Ron telling her he loved her. All these times came crashing down on her slender shoulders._

_And then she grew angry. She grew indignant. How could you do this to me, she thought helplessly. I loved you. I deserved better… _

Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case

Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

Why should I care?  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

----------------------------

Hermione awoke with a start.

She threw off the covers, knowing it would be a while before she went back to sleep.

Hermione walked over to the window and sat down at the cushioned window seat. She drew her legs up to her chest and looked unhappily at the glowing silver orb that was the moon. Glistening brightly in the dark sky, the moon shown down on Hermione as she began to cry.

All those memories, the ones she had unwillingly dreamed about, were true. And they opened up an old wound.

She still loved Ron.

------------------------------

A boy watched helplessly as Hermione cried herself to sleep huddled up on the window seat.

It was he who pulled a blanket over her when she shivered.

It was he, Draco Malfoy, who watched her, and wondered.

_Sorry, short chapter. I've been having a major case of writer's block so any suggestions you might have will be welcome. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N Thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to say that I know this chapter is a little weird, but I thought, what the hell, I have to update. Also, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I REACH 24 REVIEWS! Also, the song is I Hate Everything About You, which I thought was very appropriate for Hermione and Draco.)

Chapter 4

Hermione sat in the Griffindor common room, trying to concentrate on her two foot long essay on the polyjuice potion. She had thought that working in the Griffindor common room would be better than in the Head's common room. That way, she could avoid bloody Malfoy. But now, in the midst of all the noise, she was rethinking that.

With Ron, Harry, and Seamus laughing and passing a fanged Frisbee, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender (who glared at Hermione when she got too close to Ron), and a couple of other girl laughing and shrieking wildly, and everybody else talking far too much, one would think that they had already finished their homework, which was far from the truth. Hermione's futile attempts to tell people to quiet down amounted to nothing. And her anger was boiling. After all, this essay was due tomorrow!

Hermione rubbed her temples, a headache forming underneath her fingers. She bit her lip in exasperation.

* * *

Then, when she could take it no longer, she gathered up her books and things, and, while stomping to the door, tore the fanged frisbee out of Seamus' hands and coolly vanished it.

"Fanged frisbees are banned," she managed to say befire she stomped out of the room.

Seamus, Ron, and Harry exchanged a long look.

"P.M.S.," said Ron with a shrug.

* * *

Hermione sat down with a slight sigh on the cherry red couch in the Head's common room. Silence, enveloping her, was a welcome change to all the hubbub and ruckus that had bugged her earlier.

Malfoy's (or at least Hermione assumed it was Malfoy's) texts, papers, quill, and open ink bottle lay on the couch next to her. He wasn't in sight, though.

_That's weird_, thought Hermione. _But no matter_. She promptly opened her scrool, got out her quill and ink and began to write.

Malfoy, coming back from the bathroom, appeared soundlessly next to Hermione.

She started when she saw him and her arm knocked his open ink bottle all over his freshly written paper.

He let out a howl of rage, "Look what you did, you filthy mudblood!"

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, carefully picking up the ink bottle. "I didn't mean to."

Malfoy shook his paper off and sent her a look of deep disgust. Though there was a spell to clean the ink off the paper, no spell could replace the words Draco had written. "Do you know how long it took me to do that? Bitch."

"I didn't do it on purpose," Hermione protested, anger flaring up again.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

"Sure," he scoffed.

"You know, I have always wondered that, if you hate me so much, and can't stand to be in the presence of a "filthy mudblood" why you always go out of your way to cause me anguish," said Hermione, who had angry tears forming in her full brown eyes.

They were standing nose to nose next to the couch, Hermione's face inches away from Malfoy's.

_  
Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know  
_

* * *

Oh crap…" said Harry.

"What?" Ron asked in a mildly interested tone.

"Hermione forgot her Ancient Runes book."

"I'll go give it back to her," said Ron.

Harry eyes his friend suspiciously. "Fine," he said, and settled back into his chair.

When Ron got to the Head's room, he heard voices, so he ducked behind a pillar so he could eavesdrop.

_

* * *

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

"Why do you hate me? Why?" she looked up at him with cold eyes.

Malfoy's eyes look strained. Then, on impulse, he did it. He kissed Hermione Granger. He, Draco Malfoy, kissed a mudblood.

* * *

Ron gasped.

* * *

The kiss lasted half a second, when Hermione pulled away. She spit contemptuously, and wiped her mouth on her arm.

"What was that, Malfoy?"

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

He didn't answer, but looked her in the eyes. Grey eyes met disdainful brown eyes. And then he quickly hurried into his room.

Hermione stood there for a minute, and felt her lips with her hands. Those were the lips that Draco Malfoy had kissed.The last time she had been kissed was by Ron, at the dance, before he broke up with her.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Ron emerged quickly from behind the pillar.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her, outraged.

She turned to face him, and when she did, Ron could see her eyes were full of tears.

"What, Ron?" she said, with annoyance.

"Why did you kiss him?" His face was red with agitation.

"I didn't. He kissed me," she burst out at him. "And what were you doing, eavesdropping on us?" she shouted.

He pressed the Ancient Runes book in her hands. She took it.

"Thanks, Ron. I … have to go now."

He eyed her with a look, and she turned painfully away.

Then he said, "Goodnight, Hermione," and walked out of the room.

* * *

Needless to say, Hermione got no sleep that night. She stood out on the balcony and thought. She thought about Draco, and that kiss. She thought about Ron, whom she secretly still loved.

Meanwhile, Draco pondered on his own problems in his room.

_Why did I do that?_ He thought to himself. _Why did I kiss her? I wasn't thinking. Maybe I can blame it on… I dunno… I exhaled toxic fumes or something. Or better yet, just pretend it never happened. Yes, that's what I'll do._

* * *

(REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is not mine. Please don't sue me.

Note: This is dedicated to my mother, who died recently. Sorry for not updating.

* * *

Chapter 5

"The only thing worse than a girl who hates you is a girl who loves you." –The Book Thief

* * *

Hermione's PoV

_Why? Why did he do that?_ Hermione asked herself angrily. She touched her hand to her lips and shuddered.

* * *

Dracos' PoV

"Why did I do that?" Draco muttered under his breath. _I hate her,_ he reminded himself. _I hate her. And she's a mudblood. Yuck. _He wiped his lips with disgust.

* * *

Regular PoV

Hermione avoided Draco at all of her classes. She saw him briefly after dinner, but she stalked off to his room to do her homework while he did his in the common room.

There was a light knock on her door. Obviously, it could only be one person. Malfoy. Hermione didn't reply, but the door opened slowly anyway.

"Hermione?" Draco asked softly.

"What?" she said, keeping her eyes glued on her History of Magic essay.

"I feel… like you're avoiding me," he said. "After what happened…"

Finally she looked up. "Nothing happened, Malfoy," she said with a bored tone.

He just looked at her. "You mean you're going to pretend nothing happened?" Draco said with disbelief.

Now Hermione was really paying attention. "Nothing did happen. I just want you to leave me alone!" She suddenly erupted. "You kissed me. So what? I still hate you, and you still hate me. Just… just go."

Draco gave her a cold stare, then walked out of her room, shutting the door a little harder than necessary.

* * *

Draco's PoV

_What was that?_ He thought with disgust. _Why did I do that? _

It was just one of those things. Something you do, impulsively. And when you look back on it, it all seems incredibly stupid.

* * *

Regular PoV

Hermione sat on her bed, staring at the door. She remembered all of those times, with Ron, where she would be doing her homework, and he would sit there, his arms wrapped around her. Something twinged in her heart.

"_Ron!" Lavender called. _

_He leaped out in front of her suddenly and twirled her around in his arms._

_She laughed, and gave him a kiss on his forehead as he set her down._

That had hurt so much. It still killed her now. And maybe, because of it, her heart had turned slowly but steadily to ice. A new shard freezing over every time she saw them.

Hermione didn't blame Lavender, because she knew Lavender was innocent. She didn't know anything about Hermione and Ron's breakup, how much she had loved him. Lavender had no idea.

Ron did. He knew exactly how Hermione felt about him. But still, he chose to hurt her.

They hadn't talked about it for so long. It was buried under all of these weeks, but it was still there, constricting her heartbeat. Hermione had tried to talk to Ron about it. But he had brushed her off lightly, and rather than cause herself more anguish, she dropped it. And then he started avoiding her; spending more time with Harry and Lavender. He acted like nothing had happened.

And it made her want to scream. Just to be acknowledged, but to know that she had once been loved.

Hermione held herself, and rocked herself to sleep, her essay remaining unfinished in her lap.

* * *

"Granger!" Someone yelled angrily. "Granger!"

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, her eyes still encrusted with sleep.

"What?" she whispered. Then she repeated herself louder. She sat up.

Malfoy stood in front of her, his arms crossed, looking annoyed. "McGonagall wants you. She came by a few minutes ago. She says to come immediately."

"What did she want?" She inquired sleepily.

"I have no idea," he said emotionlessly.

"Ok…thanks," Hermione said, and allowed herself one yawn before jumping out of bed.

* * *

"What?" Hermione asked, her face straining with anticipation. She looked like a wreck. Her head was a bird's nest, her clothes wrinkled, her feet bare. Hermione didn't care though; when did she ever care?

McGonagall looked at her with pity, pursing her lips.

"Just say it! God, stop looking at me like that," said Hermione, now infuriated.

"Your mother, Hermione…" she said softly.

Hermione stopped cold. Her face turned a white only comparable to a sheet of paper. "What? WHAT??!!!" Her mouth trembled.

McGonagall looked at her. "She's dead, Hermione. It was what the muggles call… a heart attack… They didn't have time to save her."

Hermione didn't react. "Ha ha," she said weakly. "That's funny."

"I'm not joking, Hermione."

Then it set in for real. Of course McGonagall wasn't joking. McGonagall never joked.

Hermione took a breath and screamed, not bothering to cover her mouth.

Surprisingly, McGonagall was unfazed. "I'm so sorry, Hermione," she said. And she awkwardly enveloped Hermione in a hug.

Hermione pulled away. She gasped, and held her face in her hands as she sobbed inhumanly long sobs. "Why?" she yelled, her voice trembling. "Why? Why did she have to go? No! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

McGonagall tried to console her. "Do you want me to send for your friends?" she asked.

"No. Can't you see I want to be alone?" Hermione said. And once again, she pushed away someone who could have helped her.

"I am so, so sorry," McGonagall said gently, her sharp eyes watering. "If you need anything…" But Hermione was already out of the office, running back to her dorm.

The hallways were clear, classes had not yet begun.

"Password please," the portrait to the Head Girl and Boy's room said placidly.

"Aratamortis." She said, her sobs breaking up the word. "Just open, goddamnit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at it. "Aratamortis!"

It opened. "My, my, aren't we touchy today," it said as it admitted her.

Hermione ignored it.

She jumped inside and ran as fast as she could to her room, where she locked the door and threw herself on the bed.

She stared at the ceiling, than pulled the covers up over her head, trying to drown out the world. And then everything, everything that had been bottled up in Hermione's head exploded, her mother's death the last push. She screamed into her pillow, but it didn't muffle her voice that much.

Her mother. Her mother had been a friend. She was eager, she loved Hermione, she wanted the best for her. But she was more than just a mother. She was someone Hermione could count on, someone who Hermione could discuss anything with. And now… And now she was gone. It was stunning, hard to believe, hard to even imagine.

She didn't hear the light knock on her door. She didn't hear Draco pounding on it. He whispered, "Alohomora," and the door swung open.

"God," he said with revulsion. "Could you be any louder. Just cease the temper tantrum please!"

She looked at him with hollow eyes, her sobbing subsiding momentarily.

"Thank you. Now we can just go back to ignoring each other. Okay?" Draco said with a sneer.

Her voice was raspy but fierce when she finally spoke. "You think this is a temper tantrum? You're probably happy. You're happy she died. I hate you!" She said.

Draco looked at her with piercing eyes. "What?" he said. "Who died?"

"My mother, you bastard. Now leave me alone." And with that, Hermione threw the closest thing to her at him, a book. It hit him in the stomach. He backed out of the room, and Hermione shut her swollen eyes, crying without making any noise.

It hurt. The pain was all there, on the surface, tearing her up from inside. Any voice of reason was gone. She was just bare. Alone, and scared.

She drew the covers back over her head.

She did not resurface.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW I worked really hard on this chapter. I hope it touched you. It certainly touched me. It's basically what happened my mother died. BTW, "she did not resurface" quote from New Moon by Stephenie Meyer. It's not mine. 


End file.
